<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As It Was by neoncity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421158">As It Was</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncity/pseuds/neoncity'>neoncity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, I have no idea where this fic is going, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is a chaotic mess, Protective Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Weasel is confused, wade would die for Peter, wades actually a semi responsible adult in this so kudos to him, weasel realises this too late</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncity/pseuds/neoncity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Wade did upon entering Saint Margaret's was grab Weasel's newest recruit and drag him out the door.<br/>Huh.<br/>That was unexpected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter gets a new job. Wade is <i>not</i> happy about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Hammer &amp; Peter Parker, Jack Hammer &amp; Wade Wilson, Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As It Was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907140">Baby Boy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriTheDweeb/pseuds/KuriTheDweeb">KuriTheDweeb</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137838">Frostbite</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer168/pseuds/writer168">writer168</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly I pretty much just wrote this while procrastinating on my main WIP so I can't garantee the quality. Enjoy I guess?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Wade did upon entering Saint Margaret's after having been away on an international hit was grab the new recruit and drag him out the door.</p>
<p><br/>Well, technically the first thing he did was down a bottle of vodka, swear profusely, and <em>then</em> drag Mink out by the collar, the boy still holding a rag he'd been using to wipe the tables.</p>
<p><br/>Still.</p>
<p><br/>Weasel put down a drink and sighed. He should've know that whatever kid could find his carefully hidden ad for a job at a merc bar had to be involved in Wade's fuckery one way or another.</p>
<p><br/>Still, Weasel wasn't paying Mink for nothing, he couldn't have him out with Wade when he was supposed to be working.</p>
<p><br/>Weasel sighed again, cursing Wade, and followed the two out.</p>
<p><br/>He stepped out just in time to hear the end of what must've been a spectacular argument.<br/>Which included a name.<br/>Weasel really could've done without knowing that Mink was named Peter.</p>
<p><br/>They both whirled around when he made an appearance, Mink -or well, Peter- clamming up sullenly.</p>
<p><br/>"Wade, I don't know what business you have with him but it'll need to wait. You can't just drag out my only help like that" Weasel said.</p>
<p><br/>Wade looked <em>pissed</em>. "I need you to fire him"</p>
<p>Peter let out a cry of protest , but Wade just clamped a hand over his mouth. "Fire him" he repeated.</p>
<p><br/>Peter had come looking for a job two weeks ago. Fluffy brown hair, an angelic face, skittish as fuck, Weasel had been sure he wouldn't last two days. But then, he had managed to find the advert -and now Weasel had a sneaking suspicion of how he'd managed that-, so he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.<br/>And, surprisingly, it had worked out. Peter was a fast learner, the scrawny kid darting around between cleaning tables, serving food, and avoiding the bar fights that regularly broke out.<br/>And sure, Peter was extremely young. That part was clear as a day, though Weasel didn't know his actual age. Weasel himself had been the one to give him the nickname Mink, lest the boy give his real name out to a barfull of mercenaries.</p>
<p><br/>Wade and Peter had started bickering again, so Weasel spoke up.<br/>"No" .</p>
<p><br/>The look on Wade's face would've been terrifying had Weasel not known Wade that well.<br/>Actually he took that back, it was still terrifying.</p>
<p><br/>"<em>Fire him</em>"</p>
<p><br/>Peter scowled, clearly wanting to say something, his face still covered by Wade's hand.</p>
<p><br/>Weasel crossed his arms. "I need his help here, he does a good job and it's not easy to find someone to work in this fucking bar. I'm not about to just fire him"</p>
<p><br/>Weasel grabbed Peter and pulled him back in, not in a mood to continue the conversation.</p>
<p><br/>Wade followed them in a second later. He sat at the counter and ordered a drink, glowering at Peter every time he passed by.</p>
<p><br/>"We're not finished here" he muttered at him one time.</p>
<p><br/>"We're not finished here" Peter mimicked back.</p>
<p><br/>Whoever talked back to Deadpool without getting killed definitely knew him well.</p>
<p><br/>Wade directed his attention at Weasel instead.</p>
<p><br/>"How long has he been working here?"</p>
<p><br/>Weasel passed him a glass of vodka.<br/>"Two weeks"</p>
<p><br/>"Figures the fucker comes in when I'm away on a business trip."</p>
<p><br/>Peter <em>had</em> come in asking for a job the very day Wade had left.</p>
<p><br/>"How'd that go, by the way?" Weasel asked instead.</p>
<p><br/>"Good. It was fine"</p>
<p><br/>Wade was scowling, which was unusual on its own, but it was even more out of the ordinary considering the fact he'd just done a huge hit. Weasel had handled the transaction for it, so he knew just how much money Wade had made. A shit ton.<br/>Normally, after something like that, he'd practically be singing.</p>
<p><br/>Weasel leaned forward on the counter.<br/>"Okay what's your problem with Mink?"</p>
<p><br/>Seeing the look of confusion on Wade's face, he pointed to Peter, serving drinks to one of the back tables.</p>
<p><br/>"Oh, yea. I don't have a problem with <em>Mink</em>. I have a problem with him being here"</p>
<p><br/>Like that cleared anything up. Well, as long as Wade didn't interfere with Mink- Peter's work, he'd leave the two of them to resolve whatever was going on.<br/>_______________________________</p>
<p>The next time Weasel saw Wade and Peter together at the bar, they seemed to be getting along better.</p>
<p><br/>"You guys work your problems out?"</p>
<p><br/>"Something like that" Wade replied.</p>
<p><br/>Weasel should've known that wouldn'tve been the end of it.<br/>_______________________________<br/>It had happened a few times, for some drunk merc to take a swipe at Peter as he passed, or flirt with him. Peter was faster than them, and evaded their grasp easily, or passively ignoring the jabs, while nearby and more sober people smacked the offender. Even mercs had standards, after all.</p>
<p><br/>It happened for the first time with Wade present a few days after his return.</p>
<p><br/>A huge merc, one Weasel had never seen before, dug his fingers into Peter's shoulder, whispering something Weasel was too far away to hear.</p>
<p>The glass in Wade's hand shattered, blood and rum running down the counter.</p>
<p>Peter seemed to have had enough, too. He grabbed the man's hand and twisted it, far past the point a hand should normally twist. The man howled in pain as his wrist broke with a sickening crack. Peter then pulled his arm back, punching the merc in the face. He flew across the room, totaling a table full of drinks.</p>
<p><br/>What the fuck.</p>
<p><br/>Roars erupted and people got to their feet. Before he knew it, a fight had erupted.</p>
<p><br/>Through the confusion, he spied Peter slipping away.</p>
<p><br/>To be fair, his shift <em>was</em> over.</p>
<p><br/>His mind replayed the scene of the kid first snapping a wrist, then throwing a grown man across the room.<br/>He turned to ask Wade about it, but he was gone too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, the unnamed new merc, along with a few others hadn't made an appearance.</p>
<p><br/>Wade seemed satisfied at this. He grinned at Weasel, in an uncharacteristically good mood compared to how he'd been acting the previous few days.</p>
<p><br/>When asked what he'd done, Wade just replied.</p>
<p><br/>"I wanna see those fuckers even try to bother the kid again. I fucking dare them"</p>
<p><br/>No one layed a single hand on Peter after that.</p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p>This was interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I genuinely don't really know where to go with this. I have a few scattered ideas, but nothing that substancial, so please tell me if you want to see something happen cause there's a 90% that I'll write it.<br/>Thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>